


Box of Memories

by MaxRev



Series: Mass Effect Etcetera [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: A box labeledKEEP.





	Box of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt practice -- 1st 3 sentences 
> 
> ummm, sorry?

“Are you sure you want to donate this?”

“Yes. This one and the others as well.”

“But this box is labeled KEEP.”

He stared at the box, held in the young girl’s arms. Memories played through his mind – joy and laughter, tears and pain. Anger. It was the last emotion he’d felt.

Everytime his eyes collided with that box, he felt searing pain rip through his chest. Instead of being angry, he should have felt love. The kind of love that filled you to overflowing and chased away all the dark places inside. The kind of love that made you feel like anything in the world was possible.

The person who’d inspired that love was gone, lost to him forever and the last thing he’d done was shown anger towards them. Anger that could never be taken back. Not now.

“Sir?”

Startled back to the present, he stared at the box once more. “Take it. There’s nothing in there I need to keep now.”

With that, he turned to go, leaving behind all the memories contained in that box and any chance for love.


End file.
